


bellarke mcap au

by octaviablvkes



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaviablvkes/pseuds/octaviablvkes
Summary: Bellamy hears a radio call for the first time through her memories, and realises Clarke’s feelings run deeper than just friends.
Relationships: BellamyxClarke, Bellarke - Relationship, ClarkexBellamy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	bellarke mcap au

BELLAMY STOOD TALL AGAINST THE WALL, watching with a straight face as Clarke struggled against the memory capture machine. 

"Clarke, tell us where the flame is." 

Bellamy clenched his jaw as she simply yelled out in pain. He hated to see her suffering, but he knew it was important. "Clarke, please." He begged, stepping towards her slightly. For a slight moment, she calmed. It was just a second where she was caught off guard by the desperation in his voice. She didn't understand why he was putting her through this; why he wanted a war. The screen lit up, a memory appearing when she relaxed. When Clarke realised what happened, she instantly put her barriers up again. 

The Shepard walked towards the screen, zooming in on the memory she had revealed accidentally. She closed her eyes in agony when she heard her voice fill the room. 

"Bellamy, if you can hear me, you're alive. It's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this everyday. Maybe it's my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am, who I was. It's been safe for you to come down for over a year now. Why haven't you? I miss you—all of you. I thought that maybe after all this time I would've gotten used to you not being here, but I still look for you sometimes—and then I remember. But I wouldn't take back what I did. I know you're alive up there, and that's all that matters. I hope you come down soon, I need you." 

Clarke's voice then cut out, the memory ending. Bellamy looked over to her, his heart fluttering in his chest as he tried to keep down his emotions. He gulped, watching as a tear rolled down Clarke's cheek, falling onto the chair. She wished desperately that she could wipe it away, but the restraints on her arms denied her that. She didn't want them to know how much he truly meant to her. Even though he was putting her through this, she didn't want them to think he was the key to breaking her—because he was. 

"Keep trying." 

Bellamy took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for more torture. The memory she had revealed only made it harder for him to stand back and let this happen. It only reminded him how much they cared for each other. Now, he was realising their feelings for one another were deeper than first thought. 

The shock of Bellamy pushing the idea of torturing her, allowed another memory to slip through. She quickly fought against the machine once she regained herself, yelling out in pain. 

"Are you ever going to tell him about the radio calls?" Madi asked Clarke. 

The blonde woman looked down at her, frowning slightly. "They don't seem so important anymore." She sadly replied. She thought back to when she saw Bellamy kiss Echo, more specifically the heartbreak she felt. 

Madi rolled over, looking at her with empathy. "He might think they are. It might change everything." She pushed, knowing how much she really cared for the man. Clarke just sighed, shaking her head slightly. She pushed a strand of Madi's hair away from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. "Everything has already changed. He's with Echo now—everything I felt for him has to change too." She spoke softly, trying to push those words into her heart. 

Bellamy's eyes widened at the memory, his gaze stared at Clarke intently, not knowing how to feel. He had no idea she felt that way about him—if he did he might not have been with Echo at all. He knew he grew to care for Echo during his time on the ark, but if he knew Clarke returned his feelings, he would never have thought about her in that way. He still loved Clarke, but he had tried to convince himself it was purely platonic.

On the other hand, Clarke kept her eyes closed, dreading to see the look on the boy she loved face. 

"Maybe she doesn't know where it is." Bellamy choked out, struggling to keep his tone straight. He knew he couldn’t put her through this anymore.


End file.
